El Anhelo de Scootaloo
by RedCloverBronie
Summary: Scootaloo admira a Rainbow Dash como a nadie en el mundo. Pero un día, esa admiración se convierte en envidia al ver que Dash esta saliendo con Soarin, el chico de sus sueños. Que pasará?


**Nota: en lo que subo nuevo cap de mi otro fic, les dejo este. Lamento su me estoy tardando demasiado, pero la escuela no me deja tiempo para escribir nada. ( ;_; )**

 **Como sea. Ustedes saben que me gustan los shippings inusuales (un ejemplo sería "La semilla de la Discordia", otro fic que subi acá), y este no será la excepción :P**

 **Esta historia esta basada en el mundo de Equestria Girls, y se lleva a cabo poco después de los acontecimientos de RR. En fin, sin más que agregar, los dejó con esta historia. Espero les guste. :)**

El anhelo de Scootaloo.

Era una mañana soleada. Recién habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano, y una jovial y enérgica Scootaloo había pasado la noche en vela, frente a la computadora, viendo vídeos de su acróbata local favorita en youtube: Rainbow Dash.

Scoot soñaba con ser como ella. La admiraba en todos los aspectos. Era fuerte, hábil, buena en toda clase de deportes... Su único defecto era que no se le daban bien los estudios, a diferencia de Scootaloo.

Mientras veia por enésima vez un vídeo de RD ganando un partido de foot Ball contra una escuela rival, nuestra pequeña Scootaloo fue tomada por sorpresa por su celular, el cual había comenzado a sonar desde hacia rato sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Tomó el teléfono y lo puso en modo vibrador, para así no despertar a sus padres, quienes dormían en la habitación contigua.

Al poco rato, este comenzó a vibrar de nuevo. Esta vez ella atendió la llamada de inmediato.

-Hola!- era Applebloom, su mejor amiga, quien también se había desvelado toda la noche por motivo de las vacaciones de verano.

-Oh, hola AB.

-Oye, ya supiste?- su amiga parecía emocionada.

-El qué?- le pregunta Scootaloo, con indiferencia, tomádo un trago de refresco.

-Mira el estado que publicó RD en facebook!- al parecer, AB también había estado pendiente de la chica de cabello multicolor toda la noche.

-Okay...- dijo Soot, un tanto confusa.

Pero al entrar a facebook, y ver lo que había puesto Rainbow Dash en su muro, casi se fue de espaldas.

En su estado ponía: Estoy con el chico más cool que jamás haya existido! (Corazón). Adjunta una selfie de la ya mencionada chica, quien al parecer estuvo de fiesta toda la noche... Con un tal Soarin?!

Scootaloo siguió leyendo:

"Pinkie Pie lo llevó a mi fiesta para celebrar las vacaciones... Dijo que quería conocerme desde hace mucho tiempo, y al poco rato descubrí porque. El también practica soccer! Y es increíble! Nos quedamos platicando toda la noche y, siendo sincera, creo que me estoy enamorando de él! (/)"

Scootaloo veía sonriente la foto. Ya había visto a ese chico antes. Se trataba de un joven atleta ex alumno en canterlot high. Formó parte del equipo de foot ball hasta graduarse el año anterior a que Rainbow tomara el puesto de capitán.

Scoot estaba boquiabierta, pues dos de sus más grandes ídolos podrían estar saliendo...

-Scoot? Eh... Scootaloo? Estas ahí?- la voz de applebloom la ayudó a salir de su ensimismamiento.

-EH? Sí! Aquí estoy!- dijo, exaltada.

-Entonces, ya viste la foto?

-Si!

-Sabía que te impresionaría! Soarin es uno de los mejores jugadores que hayan ido a CH, supuse que lo reconocerías al verlo.

Luego de un rato, ambas decidieron colgar e irse a dormir. Pero Scootaloo no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Soarin era alto, fuerte, veloz, y sin lugar a dudas, el chico más guapo que jamás vio. Aún podía recordar la vez que se topo con él.

Ella iba por la calle, cuando vio una billetera caersele a alguien... Ese alguien era Soarin.

Luego de devolvérsela, el chico, como agradecimiento, decidió invitarla a comer un helado.

Aquel día Scoot iba con Applebloom y Sweetie Belle, así que Soarin les compró a las tres un helado para cada una. Todos a su alrededor los miraban extrañados, pues, tratándose de un alumno mayor... Era un tanto sospechoso. Luego de comprar los helados, Soarin se despidió, no sin antes llevarse un beso inesperado por parte de Sweetie Belle, para agradecerle por el detalle.

Soarin siguió su camino sin darle mucha importancia aquella vez, pero resulta que, en repetidas ocasiones se toparía con el trio de niñas, aunque sin tener ningún tipo de contacto ya sea visual o verbal.

Cada quien siguió con su vida normalmente, salvo por Scootaloo.

Nunca lo admitió abiertamente, pero, el que uno de sus más grandes héroes le invitara a comer un helado, y que este héroe fuera nada menos que Soarin... Le hizo sentir especial en cierta forma...

Una vez que Scoot logró conciliar el sueño, su madre entró en la habitación anunciando el desayuno.

-Ahora no, mamá!- dijo, mientras se cubría con más sábanas.

Luego pasar toda la noche frente al ordenador, lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Además... Por alguna extraña razón, el ver esa foto de Rainbow Dash junto con Soarin, hizo que algo dentro de ella despertara, una sensación diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes... Celos.

Llegó el lunes, y las tres amigas se reunieron una vez más, frente al colegio.

Scootaloo se veía de buen ánimo, al grado de que no parecía ella. Por su parte, Applebloom parecía abatida debido a que tuvo que ayudar a sus hermanos con la cosecha de manzanas todo el fin de semana.

Por otro lado, Sweetie Belle parecia más radiante que nunca. Llevaba puesto el mismo vestido que en el baile, cuando ocurrió todo ese asunto de Sunset Shimmer.

-Sweetie Belle- le dijo Applebloom- por qué llevas puesto ese vestido, si sabes que iremos a jugar football con Rainbow y las chicas?!

-Nooo... Ustedes irán a jugar football. Yo sólo seré el público.- se defendió la pequeña.

-Okay...- Applebloom no le dio mucha importancia. Inmediatamente se dirigió a Scootaloo.- Oye, ya supiste?! Soarin ira a ver jugar a Rainbow Dash el día de hoy! Mi hermana dijo que si les ganamos, nos invitaran a comer TODO lo que queramos!

-Soarin ira?!- el corazón de Scootaloo dio un vuelco. Por alguna razón, la sola idea de verlo a ÉL ahí...

-Estas bien?- le cuestiona Sweetie Belle, pensativa.

-...

-Scoot?

-...

Sabía que debía de haber algo malo con su cara, ya que sus dos amigas se le quedaban mirando como si de un bicho raro se tratase.

Una vez que llegaron al parque lograron ver una especie de campo de football soccer improvisado, con mochilas a forma de porterías, y una gran soga en el piso, delimitando el área de juego.

-Miren chicas! Ya llegaron!- señaló Pinkie Pie, acompañada de Sunset Shimmer. Las dos estaban a cargo de la comida, mientras que AJ y RD se preparaban para jugar.

-Donde estan Fluttershy y mi hermana?- pregunto Sweetie Belle, al ver que ni su hermana, ni la chica timida, se encontraban ahí.

Se supone que Fluttershy formaría parte del equipo de RD, pero, según SS, escapó cuando nadie se dio cuenta (en serio odia hacer deportes).

-Rarity y Soarin fueron a buscarla, pero no han regresado todavía.- les aclaró Pinkie Pie.

Al escuchar esto, el corazón de Scootaloo se detuvo por un momento.

-Rarity... Fue con él?- preguntó SB, con cara pálida (aún más de lo usual)

-Si.- se acercó Rainbow Dash.

Por su tono de voz, se podía deducir que no le agradaba esa idea.

Scootaloo se percató de algo. Al mirar fijamente a RD, advirtió que algo la estaba molestando...

-Pasa algo, Rainbow Dash?

-No. Nada!- la futbolista se cruzó de brazos, haciendo pucheros. Era evidente que no le gustó que Soarin fuera sólo con Rarity, en especial cuando esta última es conocida por coquetearle a TODO lo que tenga un pene... Si le puede sacar algún provecho, lo hará. Además, no todas ahí estaban enteradas de lo que había pasado.

Se sentaron a esperar al trio de chicos, el cual debería de aparecer en cualquier momento...

Scootaloo no dejaba de mirar hacia todas partes, llegando al punto de preocupar a Applebloom, quien me cuestionó "esta todo bien, Scoot?"

-S-si... Todo perfecto.- aseguró mientras se retorcía el cabello con los dedos.

Lo mismo hacían SB y Rainbow. Ambas eran conscientes de la actitud de Rarity al estar a solas con un chico guapo, como Soarin... No querían que lo echara todo a perder.

Ahí estaban los dos. Ella caminaba sin ninguna preocupación. Parecía totalmente segura de si misma, y, al contemplar al joven que la acompañaba, una sonrisa un tanto torcida se formó en su rostro.

Lo veía de reojo una y otra vez, mientras que el no hacía más que gritar el nombre de su amiga extraviada.

-Fluttershy!- gritaba.

-Soarin, querido, creo que ya viene siendo hora de regresar, no crees?- le rogó Rarity.

-No podemos- se alzó de hombros- sin Fluttershy, el equipo de Dash estará incompleto.

-Pero, tu sabes que ella no es exactamente una atleta innata, o no? Además, podemos pedirle ayuda a Sunset o a algunas de las niñas, no crees?- lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para que la siguiera.- Después de todo, mi hermana no jugará en su equipo, así que podemos convencerla...

Soarin la miró, sopesando lo de usar a Fluttershy de apoyo.

-Creo que tienes razón.- dijo al fin.

Acto seguido, los dos emprendieron la marcha de vuelta al parque, sin siquiera notar que eran observados desde un callejón cercano...

-Hufff! Eso estuvo cerca!- decía una aliviada Fluttershy, feliz porque al fin habían desistido de su búsqueda. La joven de cabello rosa claro se alejó tranquila en la director contraria una vez que se hubieron ido.

De vuelta en el parque, las chicas se alegraron a ver que Soarin y Rarity habían regresado sin ninguna clase de percance.

En especial Scootaloo, la cual agradecía a los diferentes dioses que le habían enseñado en el colegio el hecho de que Soarin no pareciera incómodo ante la modista.

En fin. El partido se llevó a cabo sin ningún otro contratiempo. Pinkie Pie sustituyó a Fluttershy en el equipo de Dash y Soarin, mientras que Sunset Shimmer era la portera en el equipo de Scoot.

Fueron más de 40 minutos, y la ventaja era absoluta para el equipo Dash. Tanto Scoot como sus compañeras estaban en las últimas. Soarin tenía una defensa impenetrable, mientras que Pinkie Pie... Bueno, ella de por si desafía las leyes de la física, y con la ayuda de Soarin, ni un sólo goal se le había escapado.

Por otro lado, el equipo Scoot parecía tener serios problemas.

Applebloom ya no podía caminar, pues se tropezó varias veces y le dolían más rodillas a más no poder. Mientras que Scoot... Bueno, ella parecía más concentrada que nunca. En más de una ovación logró burlar a RD y llegar hasta donde se encontraba el defensa del equipo, sólo para después ser derribada por la obvia diferencia de fuerzas entre ellos al chocar.

Soarin siempre se disculpaba con ella y le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Scootaloo aceptaba gustosa el gesto, aunque siempre evadía la mirada del chico por alguna razón. Rainbow Dash no parecía notar este detalle, pero eso no significa que otras también lo ignoraran...

Al final del día, el marcador era 5-1 en favor a RD. Sunset se había llevado un buen pelotazo en la cara, cortesía de la pelos de arcoiris, quien no midió su fuerza en la última patada.

El único goal que metió Scootaloo, fue gracias a que Soarin sintió algo de lástima, y convenció a las chicas de su equipo de dejarle anotar uno sólo. A RD le pareció un poco raro, pero a Pinkie Pie le conmovió tal gesto.

-N-n-no era necesario que hicieras eso... Por mi.- le reclamó Scootaloo, una vez acabado el partido.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer. Tu equipo estaba en desventaja, así que crei que...

-Eres un tonto.- le dio un codazo en el costado, a la vez que se sonrojaba.

Caminaron juntos hasta donde se encontraban AppleJack y las demás, debajo del árbol más cercano.

Rainbow Dash se sentó junto al muchacho, quien parecía un poco nervioso con su presencia. Este detalle no pasaría desapercibido para ninguna de las chicas, que, con forme avanzaba la tarde, se armaron de valor para preguntar.

-Pasa algo entre ustedes dos?- inquirió AppleJack.

Scootaloo tragó el bocado que tenía en la boca al escuchar esto. Miró de reojo al chico, el cual había cambiado de un tono azulino, a uno más cercano al de una manzana.

Y RD no estaba mejor. Durante todo el rato, así como en el partido, no hizo más que lanzarle miradas comprometedoras a Soarin, cosa que sólo sirvió para agravar las sospechas de Scoot.

-Emmm, no se de que estés hablando, AJ.- Rainbow parecía nerviosa. Se rascaba la nuca y evitaba hacer contacto visual con sus amigas.

Sweetie Belle comenzó a tomar de un empaque de jugo con mayor intensidad. Su mirada iba de un lado a otro, al igual que la de Scootaloo y su hermana.

Scoot dejó el pastel que tenía sobre el mantel en el que estaba sentada, y miró fijamente a Dash.

-Ustedes dos están...?- pero justo antes de poder terminar de hablar, pasó.

-Esta bien!- dijo Soarin.- ... No queríamos hablar de esto tan pronto pero...

Miró a Rainbow, y esta, inmediatamente, supo que había llegado la hora de la verdad.

-Verán... Soarin y yo comenzamos a salir ayer... Luego de mis fiesta del sábado, nos volvimos a reunir y, descubrimos que teníamos cientos de cosas en común... Fue algo que paso sin pensar.- Soarin acentia con la cabeza a la vez que los dos se tomaban de la mano.

Una vez que Dash término de explicar, se escucharon aplausos y vitoreos por parte del grupo de amigas (incluida Rarity, quien parecía más alegre que decepcionada). Pinkie gritaba y bailaba de felicidad. Decía que haría una gran fiesta en su honor, y cosas así. AppleJack posó su mano sobre el hombro de Dash y dijo "suertuda", luego, y sin que nadie la viera, hizo lo mismo con Scootaloo, sólo que a ella le dijo: lo siento.

Scootaloo entendió el mensaje perfectamente. Miró hacia donde se encontraba la feliz pareja y sonrió.

Sweetie Belle no estaba mejor. Se había puesto su mejor vestido para impresionarlo a "él" así que la noticia no le pareció del todo buena. Apretó los puños hasta que le dolieron, volteo la vista, y los felicitó, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

Scootaloo se percató de este hecho, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por su amiga. A las dos las habían derrotado.

Pasaron varios días para que la pequeña skater de reuniera nuevamente con Rainbow Dash. Sí bien le seguía molestando la idea de Soarin y RD juntos, había decidido no interponerse entre ellos, así como hiciera SB.

-Tener novio es una labor titánica, sabes Scootaloo?- fanfarroneaba mientras jugaba con el popote de su malteada.

Se reunieron en el local de los señores Cake para conversar. Scoot le había pedido a RD que la ayudara a entrenar, puesto que el siguiente año cumpliría la edad necesaria para ingresar al equipo de football soccer de la escuela.

Su iniciativa de ser como Dash no había desaparecido aún. Estaba convencida de que si se centraba en las prácticas de football, lograría distraerse de sus sentimiento por Soarin.

-No es por presumir, pero, lo tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano. Aún así, eso no quita que sea un poco agobiante el tener que estar pendiente de el, y que el me preste tanta atención... Estoy acostumbrada a eso, pero, nunca por parte de un chico, sabes?- le dio un sorbo a la malteada.

Scoot sólo desvío la mirada hacia la siguiente mesa. No quería saber nada acerca de ella y Soarin, así que esa conversación le resultaban un tanto estresante...

-... Oye,- dijo Rainbow Dash- quieres saber un secreto?- se acercó a ella para que nadie la oyera.

-Secreto?- preguntó, intrigada.

RD miró hacia ambos lados antes de continuar.

Scootaloo acercó su oreja lo más que pudo para poder oír lo que su ídolo le tenía para contar... Y lo que escuchó no le hizo ninguna gracia.

"Que?!" pensó la niña.

-Pero por favor, no se lo digas a nadie!- rogó Rainbow Dash.- No quiero que piensen que soy "esa clase de chica". Tu me entiendes, no?

RD se recargó en su asiento, esperando una respuesta por parte de la peli morada

Scootaloo trató de procesar la información lo más rápidamente posible, pero no pudo. Lo que Rainbow le acababa de revelar era insólito, tango que si se llegase a saber, la pondría en un peor lugar que Sunset Shimmer a los ojos de la escuela...

Resulta que, la noche de la fiesta, cuando todos se fueron a casa y, aprovechando la ausencia de adultos en su casa... Rainbow Dash y Soarin pasaron la noche juntos. Todo eso de que se vieron de nuevo a la mañana siguiente era falso. En realidad nunca se habían separado en primer lugar! Durmieron juntos, despertaron juntos, desayunaron juntos, y, en conjunto, inventaron mil y una excusas en caso de que alguien los viera salir a primera hora de la mañana de su casa...

Por un momento, la pequeña skater sintió que todo a su alrededor se había esfumado. Por un leve pero abrumador momento, se vio en la habitación de Rainbow, presenciando el acto sexual que se lleva a cabo entre los dos atletas.

Su cuerpo se paraliza, y sus ojos, fijos en la cama, dejan escapar una pequeña lágrima. Frente a ella, se aprecian dos siluetas, en medio de la oscuridad, moviendose con torpeza pues, el colchón tampoco es muy amplio.

Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad, los ve.

Las piernas de Dash lo rodean por la cintura, mientras que el no hace más que moverse de arriba a abajo. Sus labios se encuentran, dejando que sus lenguas jugueteén la una con la otra. Como si lucharan por invadir la boca del otro.

Al poco rato, Scoot estaba de rodillas, llorando, apenas y escuchando los sonidos que emitía la joven pareja frente a ella.

Su mundo se redujo a ese cuarto. La oscuridad se hacia más intensa con cada segundo, y los jadeos dejaron de sonar. Alzó la mirada y lo único que vio, fue a Rainbow Dash sentada frente a ella, esperando aún una respuesta.

-Y bien? Dime que no se lo digas a NADIE, por favor.

Rainbow puso su malteada en la mesa y miró a Scootaloo fijamente.

-...

-Scoot?

-...

-EH... Te sientes bien?- la niña no respondía.

Acto seguido, Scootaloo se levantó y salió corriendo del local a toda velocidad.

-SCOOTALOO, A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?!- pero Scoot ni siquiera la volteo a ver.

Pasaron las horas, y Scootaloo seguía sentada debajo del puente que se encontraba en el parque. Tomó una pequeña roca que se encontraba frente a ella y la lanzó al río.

Miró su reloj sólo para darse cuenta de que ya llevaba más de tres horas ahí. Pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. Ya nada le importaba. Sólo quería estar ahí, esperando la noche para volver a casa.

Tomó otra roca, esta era un poco más grande que la otra. Era exactamente del tamañ su puño.

En medio de su rabieta, se puso de pie y, haciendo uso de todas sus energías, la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo, soltando un enorme y estruendoso grito a los cuatro vientos.

-... Por que tenía que decirme eso...? Justo cuando estaba empezando a superarlo.- se sentó a llorar una vez más.

Lo único que la podría sacar de ese estado sería la muerte. Pero tampoco es tan patética como para matarse por un chico. Y eso era lo peor. Saber que tendría que vivir con ese dolor cada día, hasta que ya no le importe más.

-Scootaloo?- esa voz le heló la sangre.

Alzó la mirada, buscando el origen de ese sonido. Al no ver a nadie, regresó a su posición inicial, pegando su cara a sus rodillas.

No paso ni un minuto antes de que volviera a escucharle.

-Scootaloo?! Con que ahí estabas!- esta vez si que lo vio.

Ahí estaba él, parado justo frente a ella, al otro lado del río, mirándola.

"So... Soarin?" pensó.

El chico la había encontrado al fin. Luego de que Rainbow le contara lo que había pasado en la pastelería, el y las demás comenzaron a buscarla por toda la ciudad.

Una vez que Soarin llegó a donde se encontraba ella, lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, pues, había escuchado un fuerte golpe y un grito que, obviamente, provenía de ella.

-Se puede saber que haces aquí? Rainbow y las demás estaban muy preocupadas por ti!- la regañó.- Por qué huiste así? Dejaste a Rainbow Dash plantada.

Su voz se alzó por ensima del resto de los sonidos que les rodeaban.

Scootaloo no se atrevía a mirarlo tan siquiera, estaba tan apenada. El estuvo buscándola toda la tarde? Se sentia realmente avergonzada por haberle causado tantos problemas.

-Lo siento...

-No me digas eso a mí, dicelo a RD.- dijo Soarin, esta vez ya un poco más calmado.

Se rascó la cabeza tratando de encontrar una respuesta a todo aquello.

-Por que te fuiste así? Acaso RD te ofendió? Te dijo algo para que te molestaras así con ella?

Scoot alzó la vista, sólo para toparse con los ojos de Soarin. En ese momento, su corazón estuvo a punto de estallar. Sentía como sus latidos se aceleraban. Tenían que el los escuchara, así que para cubrirlos, comenzó a hablar torpemente.

-Y... Yo...- Soarin la escuchaba atento.- Yo... Yo sólo.

Se derrumbó.

-Scootaloo?! Pero que demo...?!- la niña lo abrazo con fuerza, y, entre lágrimas, comenzó a disculparse por todo.

-Lo siento! De verdad lo intenté! Pero es muy difícil!

Soarin no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Miraba en todas direcciones, nervioso por si alguien los veía. No quería que nadie malinterpretara la situación.

-De... De que estas hablando, Scoot?! Que es lo que lamentas?

La niña se separó de el, sólo para poder verlo a la cara a la vez que se armaba de valor.

-Soarin... Lamento haberte hecho pasar por tantos problemas... Es sólo que...- bajó la mirada y luego la alzó de nuevo, con determinación.- Es sólo que me puse celosa al saber que tu y Rainbow habían pasado la noche juntos! Yo...

Soarin calló en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Scoot, no me digas que tu...

-Si... Soarin, tu me... gustas. Desde aquella vez en que me invitaste a comer un helado. Yo siempre te he admirado y, aquel día... No se exactamente como paso pero yo... Me enamoré de ti.- decía a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

-...

-Lo se! Soy estúpida, no es cierto?

-...

-Soarin?

-...

El chico no respondía. Sólo se limitó a mirarla.

-... Lo siento.- dijo por enésima vez.

-No... Yo lo siento.- esto la tomó por sorpresa- Todo esto es mi culpa. Yo sabía cuales eran tus sentimientos, pero, crei que ya lo habías superado hace mucho tiempo.

-Que?

-...

Scoot lo entendió todo. Por eso el no quería hablar de ella aquel día, después del partido. Sabía que la niña sentían algo por el, y no quería herir sus sentimientos.

Llegados a ese punto, ambos sabían que había llegado la hora de aclarar las cosas. Soarin quería a RD, aún si eso significaba lastimar a la pequeña skater amiga de su novia. Y Scootaloo era consciente de que la diferencia de edades, así como el hecho de que el este ya en otro colegio, les impedirían estar junto, aún si RD no estuviera ahí, en medio de los dos...

-Escucha, Scootaloo... Yo... Amo a Rainbow, y eso no cambiará por nada del mundo.

-Lo sé.

-Pero quiero que sepas que aún así, yo... -el chico la tomó de la mano.- quiero que seamos amigos. Digo, siendo realistas, las cosas no funcionarán si tu y yo nos ponemos así cada que nos veamos. Rainbow en algún momento lo notaría, y eso significaría problemas para ambos. Debemos tratar de dejar esto en el pasado... Por Dashie, te parece?

Scootaloo lo miró a los ojos... Trato de contener su llanto pero fue inutil.

-Okay.- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

-Bien. Ahora volvamos. Todas están preocupadas por ti.

-Esta... Bien.

Scootaloo se aferró con fuerza a Soarin. Aún si no podía tenerlo, quería estar cerca de él lo más que pudiera, antes de tener que devolvérselo a Rainbow Dash.

-Sólo una cosa más, antes de regresar- dijo ella.

-Que cosa...?- antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Scootaloo lo jaló de la camisa, se acercó a el, y, aprovechando que ni había nadie cerca, lo besó.

"Lo siento, Rainbow- pensó- pero tenía que hacerlo."

El día término de la manera más normal que pudo. Scoot hizo las pases con RD, sin que esta se enterase de nada de lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera cuando los vio llegar tomados de la mano, sospechó.

Scootaloo no quiso hablar de lo ocurrido con nadie, aunque en realidad, no era necesario. Al parecer todas, con excepción de Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash, ya se hacían una idea de lo ocurrido.

Antes de despedirse, Scootaloo se dirigió a Soarin, pidiéndole perdón de nueva cuenta.

-No... No importa ya.- este parecía apenado por alguna razón. Y ella sabía exactamente el porqué.

Ahora los dos habían comenzado con algo de lo que no podían hablar con nadie. De ahí en adelante, la relación entre Scoot y RD ya no sería la misma. Soarin y ella no volverían a verla de la misma manera.

Ahora ella no era más que una pared. Una pared la cual les impedía acercarse el uno al otro. Aún cuando la edad significara un problema, sabían que algún día eso se acabaría, y el único obstáculo real seria ella...

Soarin se veía a si mismo como una fase, y esperaba que algún día Scoot lo superara.

Por su parte, Scootaloo... Ella sólo estaría ahí, esperando por que esa "pared" se derrumbase, sólo para poder alcanzarlo.

"Algún día- decía mientras los veía alejarse rumbo a sus respectivos hogares- algún día, Soarin".

 _Fin._

 **Gracias por leer! (n_n)/ Sólo quiero agregar un par de cosas. Este fic lo subí para rellenar, en lo que hago la continuación de mi otra serie. XD y en cuanto a la imagen que puse de portada de esta historia, la dibuje yo xD y es que Scootaloo es mi CMC favorita (en su versión EG). En fin, dejen sus reviews, para saber que tal les pareció este One shot..**

 **-BROHOOF!-**


End file.
